Falling 4 Her
by bambidoodlez
Summary: This is a Love story about a Highschool girl named Bambi, falling in love with Andria who's the girl of her dreams but like all relationships there's sex, scandal and temptation! Check out how the story hits a boiling point!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Oh Great! (Waking up to the slow sounds of Danity Kane), yet another Beautiful day in Atlanta, GA. It was 6:15 in the a.m and my first day of my second school year at Belview High, Woopy dam DO! OH yeah! My name is Bambi by the way. I'm a tenth grader at Belview High and I'm 16 years old.

"Bianca get yo BLACK ASS UP! You gone miss the bus AGAIN!" that there be my momma just as loud as she wanna be.

As I run my black ass down stairs I grab a pop tart off the table and kiss my mom on the cheek.

"I'm gone ma," I yell as I'm running out the house.

"OK!" she replies.

I make it to the bus stop only to find a couple of nobodies and a person I've never seen before. Ok, now how am I going to tell Shan I don't like him anymore? "Hey Shan! Um...It's over?" no too bold. Ok how about "Shan! My main man, yeah I'm tired of this and it's over!" No way too cool. I'll figure something out. Finally the bus comes...Thank you, Man! I forgot my I-pod...DAMIT!

We all get on the bus, me and the lames and I sit in the far back praying that nobody sits next to me. After a thirty something minute ride of loud ass talking, we get to the huge building of bricks and weird looking people and it makes me laugh to myself.

"All right everyone get to class. First Hour is going to begin!," some odd looking lady in a red dress, blue shoes, curly gold hair and way too much lip gloss on says to everyone.

We enter the school and everyone disburse to their homerooms to begin first hour. Me on the other hand missed the first day of school so I'm lost as hell and have to go to the principal's office.

I open the door and

"Can I Help You, Boy?" Mrs. Gray asks.

"Um I'm a girl and I need my class schedule, please!" I told her.

"OK, well Excuse Me!" she says and tells me to have a seat so I do.

Waiting on her slow ass, I start to look out the Marta bus looking window and spotted the same person I seen this morning. Where did they come from? I need to get that name.

"MA'AM!" Mrs. Gray yelled to me.

"Yeah man damn I'm here!" I replied back.

"Well act as if you are then," she said in a snappy attitude. "Here's your classes, have a great day!" she said as she rolled her green eyes and dangled my schedule in my face. I snatched it out her hand.

"Thanks for nothing, Sir!" I snapped at her and left.

OH NO! I hate my classes already. I'm in room 302 for homeroom. My first hour is Art that's good I can handle that. Then Gym and after Gym there's Science, B Lunch, History, Trig and Computer class. How the hell did I end up with Trig? Anyway, since I missed homeroom it's on to my first class with a Mr. Donahue.

"Hey Bamz Wass Up?" my homie Tasha ran up saying to me.

"Watz good man? Please tell me you have art class with me!" I said praying she'd say yes.

"OH, with Donahue? Yeah I got it along with Gym, Geometry, Parenting, Lunch C, Science and computers so I'm already ready to go back home she said sadly.

"So Am I," I told her. Well let's get today over with and chill later on!

"Ok my dude!" she replied. That girl knows she Country Ghetto.

8:00a.m on the dot and Donahue dude starts telling us about his life and the history of art and blah...blah...blah. At this point I'm almost in tears wishing I had my I-pod but, texting Tasha made the time pass faster. The bell rings and we run out of the class. Omg man first hour was super boring. Now it's on to Gym class.

Somehow I managed to be the first person to the gym for class which really made me feel like a lame. Two minutes passed and in walks in the person I've wanted to get to know all day and behind them followed my mistake.

"Hey Baby doll!" says Shan as he's wrapping his arm around my neck.

"...Yeaaah! You again," I said sickly to myself highly not ready to tell him but, sick of waiting so here goes... Shan, I don't want…and somehow I stopped myself because instead of looking at him, I was looking behind him at the person I've been stalking ALL DAY!

"Snap out of it girl, Get Big!" I'm trying to make myself concentrate but I can't seem to. Shan! I don't... and again I wandered off the topic. "Omg! NO! Don't leave where is my subject going?"

"BABE! What are you trying to tell me?" he said already looking sad in the face. "I can't do this man," I told him. "Shan (for the third time) I want to break up" I hurried and said to him then turned my head away not wanting to see the look on his face.

"Awe Girl, I'm so happy to hear you say it first!" he said in a tone of relief.

"Boy what are you talking about?" I said getting ready to open a whole case of whoop ass.

"OH...you honestly didn't know? Well...I cheated on you a while back and been cheating ever since, Hell I'm dating the girl. You were just my personal bank. Well...I used you, Ok more like rented you, if you will" he said with a straight face. As hell began to rise all around me and I was about to attack, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"What's wrong with you girl?" Shan said seeming concerned.

"I don't know?" I replied then I punched his ass with everything I had in my power and walked off.

"OMG," my stalking subject said out loud and everyone looked in our direction well more at Shan picking his teeth up off the waxed gym floor.

"That's why you're on the rag, Bitch!" he said holding his jaw and struggling to get up. Immediately I stopped and ran back towards him to kick some mo' ass but, Mr. Lawson our teacher stopped me in mid air and sent me to the bathroom. Walking to the bathroom I kicked every locker I seen in full rage wishing I never acted that way in front of my future someone.

Opening the bathroom door I lost it because I have no extra clothes to change into and everyone seen what happened from the fight to my accident plus, I may be getting kicked out of here and my parents are going to kill me, take my phone, video games, and my Range Rover Omg!

"Hello?" a strange but, soft voice said as they entered.

"GO AWAY!" I screamed back.

"Hey, I seen what happened out there and you have nothing to be ashamed about. It happens to the best of us" she told me. Who the Hell is this girl who won't shut the hell up talking to me? I peeked out the corner of my stall only to see the face of the one I've been longing to know all damn day. "Omg, It's her! What do I do? What do I say? Why am I talking to myself?" I know she must think I'm lame now man I messed up.

"Hey?" she said.

"What is it?" I didn't want to say but, I did.

"What's your name? I can't talk to someone and not be introduced" she said to me. She nosey already man dang, trying to get in my head already.

"Yo, my name Bia...Um I mean Bambi" I said nervously because I never give out the government name Oh no just don't do, nope, Na unn, never.

"What's your name?" I said almost having a heart attack. This is the moment I've been waiting on for a minute now.

"My name is Andria," and it's nice to meet you she said acting as though she was happy. "Andria Omg what a Sexy name!" I whispered to myself.

"Um...yeah nice to meet you as well."

"So... Can you come out so I can see you?" she asked!

"At the moment I don't want to be seen so I'm going to go home," I told her hoping I didn't sound too mean.

"That's fine, just trying to help you out is all" she said babyishly and she began to head for the door and walk out. What did I just do?

*Hello….I would like to see what everyone thinks about my story if you enjoy it I'll keep writing or if you don't I still want feedback. Thanks!*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ugh! What am I still doing here? I start to collect myself and gather my things to leave for my house. I so hate my world right now! Why me? Peeking out the door to see if anyone is around, I hurry up and run out of the building to catch the city bus. Running and covering my behind I make the bus in the nick of time. This has to be the worst feeling of all time. It smells like pee-pee and liquor mixed with way too many perfumes.

"_Ooo what cha say,_ _what…what…what…what…what did cha say_," who is this calling me?

Taking my phone out my book bag I see it's my mom so I answer.

"Hey Ma," I say in a mellow tone.

"Hey Baby. I know you're in class but, I'm calling to say that when you get home we may not be here and the new neighbors are moving in so YOU WILL MEET THEM!" she demanded me.

"Awe, Come on Man!" I said back to her.

"Bianca, I don't want to hear it so get back to work and see you later ok?" she replied.

"But mom I'm…," and before I could get it out she hung up on me.

"On my way home!" I finished saying. Oh great! Now I'll be home alone yet again.

Finally arriving to the empty house I run up the driveway, kiss my Range Rover and open the door.

"MOM," I yell knowing their not home but, thought I'd make sure.

Opening the door to my huge luxurious room, I take my shower and put some clean clothes on. I feel so much better now. I think I had a pretty ok day today I mean I got my classes, kicked some ass, talked to the mystery girl and now I'm all alone!

"Knock…Knock…Knock," Ugh… who in the hell is this?

I take a min to roll over and then go downstairs to see who's breaking my peace of mind.

"Knock…Knock," Alright I'm here! I yell annoyed as ever and then I peek out the window only to see…Andria.

"OH SHIT! It's her! They're the new neighbors? Oh no…no…no I run upstairs not knowing what else to do but shut and lock my bedroom door. My heart was racing a million miles per minute. What is it with this chick?

"_Ooo what cha say, what…what…what…what…what did cha say," _my phone began to go off and it's my mom…AGAIN! Out of breath I answer the phone.

"Yeah," I try and get out to her.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you that the neighbor's daughter maybe coming by to get school help from you later on. Since both of you go to the same school and you know it all, I told her mother you'll be more than happy to help her!" she said as though she was smiling.

"Ma you can't just…" I tried to finish my argument but, she hung up on me which is becoming a problem.

Staring into outer space I ran back downstairs to see if she was there but, she was gone. This has been a crazy day man…wait…why did she leave school and school isn't even out yet? Hmm…well…I'm hungry and don't feel like cooking so I'll just get me some Chick-fil-A.

I run back upstairs (yes, I'm getting good exercise today on my Stairmaster lol get it? Because of the stairs! Nvm) to change clothes because I'm leaving for the outside world and appearance is everything (my parents made me this way).

Going into my walk-in closet I put on my baggy Ed Hardy jeans with a black Tee and my black Jay's. I pull my hair out of the ponytail and let it hang straight (people rarely see me with it down but, they dig it!) and throw my A-hat to the back and leave.

Locking the door behind me, I grab the keys to the forbidden Range Rover that I'm not suppose to drive until my license come but, I figured Andria might see me and want to ride…Ha…Haaa OH YEAH!

I press the red button to unlock the car door and I hop in. I adjust my mirrors and the steering wheel so I can cruise for a minute…well imaginary cruise real quick before my test drive.

(Intrapersonal moment) "Yeah this is my car girl. You can come ride with me ANYTIME because you my baby Andria. Ha… Ha girl stop you know I like it when you play in my hair," OK? Time to go!

I click the garage button to life the door, crank up the Rover, turn the radio station to V-103 and start riding out real slow and gangsta like.

"_Ooo what cha say, what…what…what…what…what did cha say," _UGH! Man come on your messing up my vibe. I look at my phone and see it's a number I never seen before so I ignore it and get back to swag-laxing.

I creep all the way to the end of the drive way and look both ways to see if I seen her but, unfortunately I didn't so sadly I drove off. While driving off something blinded me from a distance and I glanced up to see what it was and seen Andria sitting alone writing in her upstairs bedroom window. Her watch that she was wearing damn near blinded me. Wow, I hope she seen me.

I got my food and hurried home, parked my baby back where I found her and unlocked my house door. I wiped the car keys off free from fingerprints and headed to my room to eat my food.

Mid way through my Cookies-n-Cream milk shake my phone goes off again, "_Ooo what cha say, what…what…what…what…what did cha say," _dang man people been blowing me up today I said to myself. I looked at my phone and it was the same number from earlier so to stop them from calling me anymore I finally answer it.

Hello...Hello? I said into the phone but, I felt as though I was talking to myself.

Hello? I said again and all I got back was breathing so as I began to hang up the voice said

"My mom gave me your number from your mom."

Looking so confused I asked who it was I was speaking to (well I tried to say that but, having a mouth full of shake makes it sound like slurred alien talk) and the soft spoken person hesitated to respond so I asked again and now I was becoming annoyed.

"Who is this?" I asked the person

"…It's Andria," she replied and I dropped my phone!

*Want to know what's going to happen next? Stay Tuned!* XOxo…Bamz


End file.
